The Legend of Hetalia: Ocarina of Time
by SakuraAlex
Summary: Un príncipe a la moda, un sheik con aspiraciones de vaquero, un árbol con barba y un hada despistada deben salvar al mundo de un pirata del desierto. O, en su defecto, ayudar al protagonista; un héroe invisible. Y todo eso sin olvidarnos del ninja travestido, las gemelas que nos se parecen en nada o la Gran Hada de la Magia. Que las tres diosas se apiaden de nosotros.
1. Capítulo 1

Muy buenas a todos. Aquí esto con otra historia. Esta vez es una locura, pero espero que os guste de todas maneras. Ya aviso que las actualizaciones seguramente serán lentas y aleatorias porque la otra que estoy escribiendo tiene preferencia (a ver si la acabo ya), pero los capítulos son bastante largos. También quiero dejar constancia de que es la primera cosa de humor y/o parodia que escribo en mi vida.

¿Qué es esto? Bueno, un día me estaba secando el pelo cuando se me ocurrió mezclar el Ocarina junto con los personajes de Hetalia. Me pareció una idea genial y que podría sacar alguna risa (porque iba a ser una parodia sí o sí). Pero entonces un rayo de sabiduría divino me golpeó y se me ocurrió una idea todavía mejor: ¿Y qué pasa si pongo los personajes, no por el papel que mejor desempeñen o que más les pegue; sino al azar? Como comprenderéis, no pude resistir la tentación de poner todos los personajes del juego que se me ocurrieron en una lista para luego meter nombres de países en otra en una cajita y comenzar a asignar papeles. Y, sí, esta es mi disculpa por si veis que uno de vuestros personajes preferidos no tiene un papel destacable; es culpa del azar(si fuera mi voluntad, cambiaría bastantes, lo admito. Pero me río sólo de pensar en ciertas situaciones del juego con los personajes que tocaron). Pero así es mucho más divertido. Los únicos personajes que no están dispuestos de manera aleatoria son el vendedor (ya entenderéis a qué me refiero cuando vayáis leyendo los capítulos) y las diosas, de los cuales me acordé más tarde, cuando ya llevaba medio capítulo escrito y tenía la lista de personajes hecha.

Felicidades si os habéis tragado todo este rollo y aprovecho para decir que si a alguien se le ocurre un resumen mejor, soy toda oídos.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni The Legend of Zelda me pertenecen (lástima)

Espero que os guste. Disfrutad~

* * *

**Capítulo 1**: Y esto es lo que pasa cuando un hada te pide que visites a un árbol parlante

Era un día soleado y tranquilo en el que los pajarillos cantaban a la luz del sol arropados por entre las hojas de los árboles y sin temer a los estúpidos cuervos que tenían la manía de robarte el dinero. Como si ellos necesitasen las rupias para algo. Bueno, lo que importa es que, a pesar de ser un día apacible, el Gran Árbol Roma presentía que una sombra de oscuridad ponía en peligro el mundo, y decidió que había llegado el momento de hacer llamar a ese niño especial.

—Antonio—llamó el Gran Árbol Roma—. Antonio, ven.

Nadie respondió. Ni tampoco nada; porque personas en ese bosque, más bien pocas.

—¡Antonio!

Unas cuantas ramas más arriba se encontraba un hada azul durmiendo plácidamente (y muy profundamente, cabe destacar) su siesta después de comer. ¿Qué come un hada? Nadie lo sabe, pero a esta le gustaban los tomates. Se encontraba cómodamente tirada sobre una hoja, ignorándolo todo a su alrededor, sumida en un profundo sopor. Sin embargo, el último grito que dio el Árbol Roma la despertó y le hizo bajar de las ramas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó el hada alegremente, a pesar que no había sido una de las mejores maneras de despertarse de su vida, cuando llegó al gran tronco.

El Gran Árbol Roma tomó un aire solemne.

—La oscuridad se acerca y debes ir a ver a ese niño del rulo especial para traerlo ante mi presencia. Date prisa, Antonio—le apremió, sonriente—, no me queda mucho tiempo.

El hada asintió y salió literalmente volando de allí para recorrerse medio pueblo kokiri, ser saludado por gente que no era nadie ni tendría ningún tipo de importancia durante esta historia, estrellarse contra una valla de madera que nadie sabía por qué estaba por allí tras haber visto algo sospechosamente parecido a un tomate y, finalmente, entrar en una casa vacía. El hada frenó, sorprendida. ¡Pero si esa era la casa del niño! ¡Tenía que estar dentro a esas horas de la mañana! Aunque en realidad era por la tarde y todo el mundo estaba ya fuera de su casa, pero él era el protagonista y, como tal, ciertos privilegios. Sin rendirse, Antonio buscó, buscó y rebuscó en todos los rincones de la pequeña habitación hasta darse por vencido y, agotado, sentarse en la cama.

—¿Dónde estará? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Entonces el hada notó que la cama sobre la que se encontraba se movía. Se fijó un poco mejor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sentado sobre la cama exactamente, sino sobre el niño rubio de extraño rulo que tanto había buscado, y que lo miraba fijamente, algo extrañado.

—Eh... —murmuró éste, extrañado al ver al hada—, ¿hola?

—¡Hola! —le saludó el hada— Soy Antonio y el Gran Árbol Roma me ha pedido que te lleve ante él. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mathew—respondió él.

—Muy bien, Matt—revoloteó el hada—. ¿Vamos?

El niño rubio asintió. Primero porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, para ser sinceros. Y, segundo, porque si no la historia no avanzaría. Ambos se bajaron de la caseta y se dirigieron sin perder tiempo a ver al árbol, pero alguien les impidió el paso. Era Raivis, el tembloroso líder de los kokiri.

—Hola, hadita—saludó a Antonio—, ¿te has perdido?

—¿Yo? ¡Qué va! Estoy acompañando a Matt a ver al Árbol Roma. ¿Nos dejas pasar?

Raivis pareció muy confundido.

—Pero... si aquí no hay nadie.

Mathew suspiró. Como había nacido sin hada, era invisible para todos los demás kokiris. No le extrañaría que pensasen que su casa estaba encantada. De hecho, tenía la sensación de que esa era la razón por la que nadie había ido a su casa todavía. EL hada se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de Mathew para señalarle a Raivis su presencia, pero el chico sólo vio a Antonio dar vueltas en círculo y pensó que el pobrecito se debía de haber dado un golpe en la cabeza y que ahora no sabía lo que hacía. Al ver que así no iban a ninguna parte, Mathew se dispuso a avanzar y rodear al kokiri que le cortaba el paso pero, extrañamente, Raivis se movió hasta colocarse justo delante de él y chocaron. Entonces el líder kokiri vio por primera vez a Mathew.

—¿Eh?-dijo, al ver aparecer a su congénere de la nada. ¿Sería nuevo? — Hola, soy Raivis, el líder de los kokiri.

—Hola—saludó Mathew—. Yo soy Mathew.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decirse hasta que Antonio les recordó que tenían una audiencia urgente con el Árbol Roma.

—Vaya—dijo Raivis, como si Antonio no lo hubiese mencionado antes—, pues me temo que no puedo dejaros pasar— en ese momento su voz y su rostro se volvieron llorosos—. Una fuerza superior a mi voluntad me lo impide—Mathew y Antonio se miraron sin saber muy bien a qué se refería exactamente con eso—. Sin embargo, creo que sí podríais pasar si llevaseis con vosotros un escudo y una espada.

—Vaya... ¿Y dónde podemos encontrarlo? —le preguntó Antonio, sin perder el ánimo.

—El escudo podéis comprarlo en la tienda—Raivis les señaló un árbol cercano—. La espada la tendréis que buscar.

Ambos le agradecieron la información y se dirigieron a la tienda. Esta vendía a precios no muy bajos todas esas cosas que cualquiera se encontraría dando un simple paseo por ahí, excepto el ansiado escudo. El vendedor se trataba de un kokiri extraño, con cara de mala uva y un extraño peinado que hacía sospechar a muchos que en vez de ser hijo del Árbol Roma, lo era de un tulipán. Nadie tuvo nunca el valor de preguntarlo.

Mathew se acercó al vendedor llamado Vincent (aunque esa era una información que ignoraban casi todos los seres vivos) algo intimidado y le habló. Bueno, intentó hablarle:

—¿Cu-cu-cu-cu-cuánto cu-cu-cu...? —el normalmente invisible kokiri parecía más un reloj de cuco que una persona.

—¿Cuánto cuesta el escudo? —preguntó el hada, alegremente.

Vincent frunció el ceño al oír la voz chillona del hada, pero respondió:

—Cuarenta rupias. Ni una menos.

Eso fue todo lo que Mathew (cuya bolsa de rupias llevaba más tiempo criando telarañas del que era capaz de recordar) para agarrar a Antonio por las alas y huir de ese vendedor y la tienda lo más rápido posible. Vincent, por otro lado, suspiró. Por fin podría seguir leyendo los poemas _Amor de un gorón en la Montaña de la Muerte._

Una vez recuperado el aliento en la otra punta del poblado, tanto el kokiri como el hada decidieron que sería mejor comenzar con la búsqueda de la espada y dejar el escudo para luego. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se dirigieron a una zona elevada en la que había una pared con un pequeño hueco y se colaron por él. Llegaron a una zona formada por un pasillo y altas paredes de roca. Caminaron por ese lugar inexplorado por nada ni nadie hasta encontrar un tocón con un cofre encima. Lo miraron fijamente.

—Esto... ¿qué hace un cofre aquí?

Pero Mathew no podía responder porque no lo sabía. Se limitó a abrirlo y contemplar su contenido: una espada que habían forjado los kokiri no se sabía cuándo ni cámo. Porque anda que unos niños se pongan a forjar un arma... Que, por cierto, ¿de dónde se supone que sacaron el metal? En cualquier caso, la espada se dedicó a flotar sobre las manos del joven Mathew para luego ubicarse automáticamente a su espalda. Aún extrañados por lo que acababa de ocurrir, oyeron una especie de «click» y contemplaron como una roca gigante empezaba a perseguirles. Sin perder un solo instante, echaron a correr y se colaron por la pequeña salida justo a tiempo de evitar ser arrollados por la roca gigante.

De nuevo en el poblado, se detuvieron sobre unas hierbas para recuperar el aliento. La mano de Mathew se chocó con una pequeña piedra hexagonal de color verde. Una rupia. Pensando que seguramente habría más (no, nadie se había molestado en hacer eso antes), comenzó a buscar por el resto del pueblo, cortando cuantos hierbajos osaron ponerse en su camino. Entonces vislumbró una rupia azul al final de ese puente colgante que había en medio del pueblo y que no llegaba a ninguna parte, de manera que su existencia era un absurdo; pero que ahí estaba. Mathew subió y fue a recoger esa rupia que valía por cinco y que alguien había abandonado y nadie parecía querer recoger. Ni siquiera una chica que se encontraba a escasos tres metros.

Luego recordó la leyenda esa que decía que si saltabas las piedras del río, encontrarías la felicidad y decidió probar. Tras cumplir, aparecieron misteriosamente cinco rupias en su bolsa pero, aunque volvió a intentarlo, ninguna rupia más apareció mágicamente junto a sus recién conseguidos ahorros. Ya no quedaban más esquinas en las que buscar y se encontraba cansado, de manera que siguió el consejo de Antonio y volvió a casa para echarse una siesta. Cuando salió, todos los hierbajos se habían regenerado mágicamente y volvían a dar rupias al cortarlos, de manera que no tardó demasiado en conseguir la cantidad necesaria para el escudo.

Reuniendo todo su valor, volvió a la tienda y le señaló a Vincent con un dedo tembloroso el escudo de madera. El vendedor lo cogió y lo puso sobre el mostrador, pero extendió la mano antes de entregárselo, exigiendo el dinero a cambio. Mathew le entregó la bolsa con el dinero, temblando; y una vez que Vincent hubo contado hasta la última rupia tres veces, le permitió llevarse el escudo. Mathew deseó no tener que volver jamás.

Ya con el equipo reunido, fueron a ver a Raivis, quien esa vez les dejó pasar sin objetar nada y les deseó mucha suerte en su corto viaje hasta el Árbol Roma. Semejante periplo consistía en un estrecho y corto pasillo con tres plantas carnívoras de un extraño color morado que en lugar de atacar al inocente kokiri, , se limitaban a quedarse muy rectas, mordiendo el aire.

—¡Es una Baba Roma! —berreó Antonio de repente, cómo si hubiese sido alcanzado por un repentino rayo de sabiduría divina, y casi matando del susto a su acompañante de verde—Ataca cuando te embista y se pondrá erguido. ¡Si lo cortas, conseguirás un Palo Roma!

Y después se calló de repente, quedando los dos bastante confusos.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

EL kokiri si que no tenía ni idea, pero se dispuso a seguir el consejo que le había dado. No le hizo mucha falta defenderse porque las plantitas estaban muy entretenidas mordisqueando la nada. Una vez las cortó por la base, cayeron de cabeza al suelo y se convirtieron mágicamente en Palos Roma. Mathew los metió en su inventario invisible y continuó su camino hacia el Árbol Roma.

Al verlo, Mathew se quedó atónito. El Gran Árbol Roma tenía un tamaño impresionante con barba de un par de días y tres extraños rulos saliendo del tronco. El kokiri se preguntó cómo una planta podía tener pelo.

—Vaya, ya estás aquí—le saludó el árbol—. Bueno, Matt, seguro que últimamente te has visto acosado por pesadillas horribles en las que una sombra de oscuridad amenaza con dominar el mundo, ¿verdad?

—No—murmuró tímidamente el niño por contradecirle.

El Árbol Roma calló de repente, contrariado.

—Vaya, jojojo—rio nerviosamente. ¿Se habría confundido de guión? —. En cualquier caso, lo que importa es que son ciertos y que me han echado una maldición (o, más bien, un bicho gigante) que me está matando. Necesito que me ayudes. Entra—y, tras esas palabras, abrió la ¿boca? y mostró una entrada hacia su interior.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Pobre Árbol Roma! —exclamó el hada, preocupada— ¡Tenemos que salvarlo!

Mathew no pudo evitar mirar al árbol antes de entrar. Alguien tan jovial y risueño no tenía pinta de estar muriéndose. Pero su única prioridad consistía en entrar, de manera que suspiró y obedeció.

Una vez dentro se encontró con una sala circular con tres pisos y un agujero en el centro tapado por una telaraña grande y resistente cuyo creador Mathew deseó no conocer nunca. Como no había mucho que hacer mor allí, subió al segundo piso por unas enredaderas y entró por una puerta (no sin que antes Antonio le obligase a parar y le informase de que para entrar tenía que pulsar el botón A). La susodicha puerta de hierro que se encontraba en las entrañas de un árbol se abrió y Mathew pudo llegar a una sala en la que en la que había una piedra flotando en el vacío y un cofre al otro lado de la piedra. Mathew saltó sobre ésta sólo para descubrir que caía cuando algo la tocaba y darse un mamporro contra el suelo. Se frotó el golpe y subió hacia el cofre por unas enredaderas. Éste tenía un tirachinas. Guiado por otro consejo del hada nacido de la inspiración divina, fuerzas superiores o eso más comúnmente conocido como «programación»; Mathew lanzó una piedra usando el tirachinas contra una escalera que había en el techo pegada a una telaraña. Se despegó mágicamente. Sí, mágicamente, porque ya me diréis cómo puede un golpe con una piedra soltar una escalera enterrada en telarañas pegajosas y lo suficientemente resistentes como para resistir el salto de un chaval de diez años desde cinco metros de altura (la telaraña del centro de la sala y esa las han hecho el mismo bicho seguro).

Bueno, lo importante es que nuestro protagonista consiguió salir de esa sala en la que ya se veía convertido en musgo y llegar a la sala central de nuevo. Tras matar algunas arañas con el tirachinas y que, por alguna extraña razón, se carbonizaban al tocar el suelo y Mathew subió al último piso y entró en la única sala que había. Pulsando un botón de metal (¿un botón de metal?) activó unas plataformas y una cuenta atrás. Tras malgastar el tiempo saltando y consiguiendo una brújula que no quería para nada, utilizó un palo para encender la otra antorcha que había junto a la entrada y, mágicamente también, las verjas de hierro que bloqueaban el paso desaparecieron.

Ya fuera de la sala, miraron la altura a la que se encontraban del suelo y el kokiri sintió un escalofrío.

—Imagínate que te tiras y caes en la telaraña—comentó Antonio—. Podrías romperla y bajaríamos. Tal vez la maldición esté allí.

Teniendo en cuenta que no había más camino que bajo ese agujero tapado por telaraña, Mathew estaba más que seguro de que tenían que seguir atravesando la pegajosa seda; pero no tenía ninguna intención de cometer un acto tan suicida. Sin embargo, por detrás apareció una amable araña gigante, también conocida como skultula, que tuvo la bondad de empujarle y hacerle caer en el punto indicado por el hada. La telaraña se rompió, pero casi toda ella se enganchó en el kokiri, que cayó maniatado al agua que había más abajo sin poder moverse apenas. Antonio tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para arrastrarle del agua e impedir que se ahogase. Después, aprovechando una antorcha que había cerca, le quitó un palo, lo prendió y lo dejó caer sobre él para quemarle la telaraña. Mathew tuvo que arrojarse al agua de nuevo para no carbonizarse él también y, superado por todas las circunstancias, se echó a llorar. Lloró con tanta fuerza que una pared se desprendió, librándole de tener que hacer media mazmorra para conseguir llegar a la zona opuesta. Cuando consiguió calmarse, cogió otro de sus palos y le prendió también, quemando una telaraña que también le impedía el paso hacia una zona inferior. Una vez se aseguró de que ya no había más seda que pudiera atarle, y que al final de la caída había agua, se tiró.

Ya abajo, nadó hacia tierra firma para encontrarse con tres carteles en los que ponía: «Estamos de merienda. Volveremos más tarde». El niño los ignoró y entró por la puerta. Se encontraba en una sala de piedra (a ver, ¿no habíamos entrado en un árbol?) aparentemente vacía. Sólo aparentemente, porque en cuanto Mathew miró hacia el techo un insecto gigante con un ojo gigante le saludó amablemente y le lanzó cuatro huevos de los que nacieron cuatro pequeñas crías para que jugasen con él y se lo comiesen. El de verde echó a correr mientras el hada y los mini-gohmas lo perseguían, aunque con fines diferentes; y la madre les observaba, pensando en lo afortunados que eran sus hijos por poder comerse a un niño con tantos nutrientes como él. Y pensar que ella, durante su infancia, sólo había podido alimentarse de ramitas y, de vez en cuando, algún que otro wolfo.

—¡Matt! —le gritó Antonio, cansado ya de volar— ¡Tienes que acabar con ellos!

El rubio, que ya empezaba a cansarse de tanto correr y que casi sentía los mordiscos de esas cosas, se giró de repente y comenzó a mover su espada de manera frenética para defenderse mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, con tan buena suerte que acabó con todos. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para alegrarse porque la madre, enfurecida, se dirigía hacia él. ¡Encima que tenía el detalle de dejar que los mini-gohmas se lo comiesen vivo en lugar de acabar con él ella misma, se los cargaba! ¡Desagradecido!

Mathew intentó huir de nuevo, pero estaba tan cansado que le fallaron las piernas y se cayó al suelo. Contempló, aterrorizado, como ese insecto gigante (¿o era un arácnido? Su nombre era, supuestamente, «Parásito Arácnido Gohma») se acercaba a él. Entonces Antonio volvió a ser golpeado por un rayo de inspiración divina:

—¡Usa el tirachinas!

El kokiri obedeció a la desesperada. La piedra le dio en el ojo al bicharraco, dejándolo inconsciente. Pediría explicaciones sobre esto (porque, como mucho, cierras el ojo y lloras o sangras, no te quedas inconsciente), pero sólo estamos en el primer capítulo y me empiezo a cansar. Lo importante fue que Mathew pinchó el ojo del bicharraco ese con la espada y éste se desintegró en un fuego azul. Y no, nada tiene sentido.

Entonces apareció una extraña y radioactiva luz azul en medio de la sala que, en cuanto la tocaron el kokiri y el hada, se vieron teletransportados al exterior. Entonces Mathew se juró no entrar jamás a un lugar semejante.

Je, pobre ignorante.

* * *

Personajes por orden de aparición:

Gran Árbol Deku: Imperio Romano

Navi: España

Link: Canadá

Mido: Letonia

Vendedor kokiri: Holanda

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este montón de locuras. En el próximo capítulo habrá más xDDDD


	2. Capítulo 2

Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que este también os guste.

Os juro que los papeles de todos los personajes que salen en este capítulo han sido al azar. ¡Lo juro! ¡Incluso Zelda y Ganondorf! Salvo las diosas. A ellas las recordé y asigné cuando estaba escribiendo esto. Y, por cierto, en esta historia no va a haber parejas, a pesar de los papeles que les han tocado los tres personajes principales del juego (bueno, y de la saga) que pueden inducir a ello. Y os recuerdo que no le he hecho a propósito xDDD

Disfrutad~

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** De camino a París, quiero decir, Hyrule.

Una vez fuera del árbol al que ambos juraron no volver a entrar, Antonio revoloteó, feliz al sentir la luz del sol de nuevo sobre él. Mathew se tumbó sobre la hierba, agotado. El Árbol Roma les saludó alegremente al notar que estaban fuera de nuevo.

—Felicidades. Parece que habéis logrado acabar con la maldición

—¡Sí! ¡Lo logramos! —confirmó Antonio— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

El Gran Árbol Roma se rio.

—Si no lo hubieseis hecho, no habríais salido.

Mathew la sala en la que creyó que se quedaría atrapado para siempre y se estremeció.

—Bueno, Mathew, tengo que contarte una historia. Y siento tener que decirte que una fuerza superior me impide ser piadoso y dejarte descansar. Tienes que tragártela ahora.

El kokiri suspiró con resignación y se acomodó. Tenía pinta de ir para largo.

—Hace mucho tiempo yo era un arbusto pequeño rodeado de árboles más grandes. En esa época soñaba con frecuencia con que me convertía en una nación. ¿No es gracioso? Bueno, lo que importa es que, aunque era pequeño, yo...

Mathew y Antonio se miraron y, de mutuo acuerdo, se tumbaron y se quedaron fritos mientras el Gran Árbol Roma les seguía relatando cómo las ardillas que se habían instalado en él cuando era un árbol adolescente se habían enfrentado a las skultulas en la Gran Guerra de las Ardillas y las Skultulas

* * *

—El caso es...

Mathew comenzó a despertar, mucho más descansado, para descubrir que estaba amaneciendo y que llevaba un día entero durmiendo. Y que despertaba justo para escuchar lo más importante.

—... que un hombre del desierto, desierto que una vez fue un mar plagado de piratas...

—¿Eso no es de otro juego*? —interrumpió tímidamente Mathew

—¡Uy! — el Árbol Roma se había confundido—. Bueno, da igual. Esta parodia es así. Navegan en barcos y todo. ¿O lo dejaron hace un par de años? —Roma calló, pensativo. — ¡Bueno! ¡Da igual! Lo importante es que fue él el que me echó la maldición que tú has roto; y así me has salvado la vida.

—¿Y por qué te maldijo? —le preguntó el hada.

—¡Porque ese malvado quiere conseguir el poder de la Trifueza!

Mathew parpadeó, incapaz de comprender la conexión entre esas dos oraciones.

—Verás, Matt—comenzó a explicar el Árbol Roma, recordando que hasta ese momento el chaval había sido invisible y, por tanto, nunca le habían invitado a las historias que él les contaba al resto de los kokiris, de manera que era el único ignorante de ese mundo que desconocía la leyenda de la creación de Hyrule—, Hyrule fue creado, tiempo ha, por tres grandes diosas a las que me gustaría llamar Venus, Diana y Juno; pero entonces me lo estaría inventando. Estas diosas eran tres: Seychelles, que con su poderoso pez labró la tierra y creó el mundo que pisamos. Emma, quien con su sonrisa gatuna estableció las Leyes de los Gatos, por las cuales se rige el mundo. Y la última era Lily, cuya monosidad (si es que esa palabra existe) hizo aparecer la vida con el único objetivo de contemplar lo mona que era y que te diesen ganas de abrazarla, protegerla y tomar el té con ella. Tras la creación, las tres Diosas abandonaron el mundo; y en ese punto dejaron un triángulo que contiene un poder infinito y perfecto para que el Mal luche por conseguirlo y dominar el mundo; así no nos aburrimos. Y ese momento ha llegado—el Gran Árbol Roma tomó un aire solemne—. Alfred, debes coger esta esmeralda y partir al Castillo de Hyrule para encontrar al príncipe; él te dirá más cosas (yo ya me he cansado). ¿Alguna duda o todo es una inmensa duda?

El kokiri, un poco tímido por contradecirlo, mumuró.

—Soy Mathew

—¡Eso! —exclamó Antonio, muy animado pese a todo— ¿Quien es Alfred?

Pero el Árbol Roma no podía responder a esa pregunta porque desconocía la respuesta.

—¿Dónde está el castillo?

—Fuera del bosque. Seguro que si lo buscas, lo encuentras. Debería ser grande—repuso la sabia planta.

Eso alarmó al chico. ¡Era un kokiri! ¡Si salía del bosque, moriría! Y así se lo comunicó al Árbol, el cual se rio.

—Oh, cierto. Olvidé decirte que, en realidad, tú no eres un kokiri, sino un hyliano; de manera que no te pasará nada. ¡Suerte!

Y el Árbol hizo aparecer la Esmeralda Kokiri antes de echarse a dormir. Mathew, traumatizado por saber que toda su vida había sido una gran mentira, recogió el objeto volvió a su casa porque Antonio quería echarse otra siesta. Mirándolo por otro lado, a él tampoco le iría mal descansar un poco más.

Al día siguiente (porque a los héroes/protagonistas no se les mete prisa) hyliano y hada se dirigieron a la entrada del poblado para cruzar el puente y salir del bosque. O, más bien, para intentar cruzar el puente, porque en el medio del mismo se encontraba una kokiri bella como una muñeca de porcelana, y aterradoramente peligrosa. No eran pocos los kokiris desgraciados que, debido a su estupidez (las más de las veces) e ignorando las advertencias de la fémina, habían terminado con «accidentes» por culpa de sus cuchillos. Su nombre era Natasha.

Mathew tragó saliva al verla, asustado. Para su desgracia, ella le vio porque comenzó a dirigirse hacia él. Temblando, el kokiri... perdón, el hyliano esperó a que uno de sus cuchillos cayese sobre él, deseando una muerte rápida e indolora. Antonio, que no entendía nada, revoloteaba feliz por el lugar.

Finalmente, la kokiri se detuvo frente al asustado chico y le agarró una mano para depositar sobre ella la Ocarina de las Hadas. La aterradora y bella Natasha le miró a los ojos.

—Úsala bien—le dijo.

Y después se marchó, dejando al chico al borde de un ataque.

Tras el susto y haber guardado bien el instrumento (no fura a tener un disgusto después). Mathew terminó de cruzar el puente y salió del bosque por primera vez e su vida. Ya era hora. Sin embargo, no había dado ni dos pasos antes de encontrarse con un par de árboles moribundos que no parecían tener ninguna razón de ser, pero que ahí estaban; y a un búho sobre uno de ellos.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? —le saludó el animal—. Mi nombre es Toris.

Antonio saludó por los dos y les informó de los nombres de ambos.

—Bueno, Mathew, ¿preparado para enfrentarte al mal y salvar al mundo? —le preguntó el búho, entonces.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Antonio, emocionado por la aventura.

—Muy bien—aprobó Toris, ignorando al niño hyliano—Pues el príncipe te espera en el castillo. Suerte. —le deseó, antes de alzar el vuelo y desaparecer; demostrando que su presencia allí era inútil porque eso era algo que los protagonistas ya sabían, más o menos.

Una vez el hyliano y el hada se quedaron solos de nuevo, decidieron continuar hacia la Llanura de Hyrule. Ésta era una enorme llanura, valga la redundancia y como su propio nombre indicaba, con un par de árboles y que por su situación se trataba del centro del mundo conocido. Además, desde allí se podía ir a absolutamente todas partes. El caso era que siguiendo el camino llegó a una ciudad dos semanas más tarde. Y no tardó dos semanas porque se encontrase lejos, sino porque fuera de ciudades o lugares importantes, el tiempo iba mucho más rápido de lo norma por motivos desconocidos. Ningún científico había sido capaz de descubrir las causas de semejante fenómeno, pero sí habían podido determinar que no afectaba en modo alguno a la salud. Desde luego, a los monstruos no les ocurría nada extraño salvo el hecho de que, bueno, eran monstruos. Además, para entorpecer todavía más los pasos del pequeño hyliano, por las noches la Llanura estaba plagada de unos monstruos esqueleto llamados stalchild que le impedían seguir su camino hasta que no eran reducidos a huesos sueltos y polvo. Ni que el lugar hubiera sido un cementerio gigante, vaya.

Lo importante de todo esto era que Mathew había conseguido llegar a la ciudad. Y una vez allí quedó decepcionado al ver lo pequeña que era, pues tan sólo tenía una plaza y un callejón. ¡Hasta su pueblo era más grande! Pero luego recordó que, en realidad, no era un kokiri; y que lo más probable era que viniese de la ciudad. Suspiró mientras se dirigía a la tienda para comprar algo y recuperar fuerzas. En cuanto vio al dependiente (un hyliano con cara de mala uva y un extraño peinado en forma de tulipán que se encontraba leyendo los poemas de _Amor de un kokiri en el Bosque Kokiri_), Mathew cerró la puerta y echó a correr fuera de la ciudad, arrastrando a Antonio por el cambio de pantalla.

Allí les esperaba Toris de nuevo para darles la muy inútil información de que el castillo se encontraba más adelante; y es que para no verlo tendrías que estar ciego. El búho marchó justo después. Mathew tenía pensado seguir hasta llegar al edificio, pero un chico que había allí se lo impidió.

El niño, más o menos de su edad, tenía el pelo castaño y un extraño mechón hacia arriba; y vestía con un traje aristocrático morado. Antonio, atraído por el extraño pelo (como si su compañero hyliano no tuviera también un rulo rarito) trató de tocarlo, pero el propietario pe dio un golpe con una batuta.

—¡No toques a Mariazel! —le gritó, indignado y sonrojado.

Entonces tosió y recuperó la compostura.

—Mi nombre es Roderich—le informó, mientras le daba un papel con un dibujo de un vestido rosa—. Mi padre, Feliks, se encuentra más adelante. Dale esto y dile que le espero con uno en casa, a ver si viene de una vez.

—¿... Y por qué tengo que hacerlo? —le preguntó el hyliano.

—Una fuerza superior te impedirá continuar si no lo haces.

Y tras esas palabras, Roderich se marchó, dejando a Mathew un tanto confuso. Después Antonio se adelantó para poder informarle de que por el camino había una verja cerrada que no podían atravesar, de manera que el niño continuó con la costumbre de escalar enredaderas que había cogido en su periplo por el Árbol Roma, y se dirigió a la puerta por una elevación del terreno que le llevaba hacia unas escaleras de mano. Las bajó, pasando así al otro lado de la verja y encontrándose con varios guardias que, pese a tenerle frente a ellos, no eran capaces de verle. Con un suspiro, el hyliano atravesó el campo sin molestarse en tratar de pasar desapercibido y se dirigió hasta un lateral del castillo dónde encontró a un hombre rubio que parecía estar quejándose de todo con un acento bastante pijo.

—Eh... perdone—murmuró Mathew—, ¿es usted Feliks?

Pero nada. El otro como quien oía llover, seguía quejándose de que se había roto una uña, de que su ropa no combinaba con el color del castillo (un castillo horrible, o sea. ¿A quién se le ocurre pintarlo de ese gris tan feo?), de que las planchas del pelo no le funcionaban sin electricidad y otro tipo de desgracias similares.

—¡Hola, hola! —gritó Antonio de repente, asustando a ambos hylianos— ¿Eres Feliks?

—O sea, ¡pero qué susto! ¿Quién eres? ¡Y qué color tan feo, o sea! —exclamó el otro al ver la pelotita voladora brillante.

Todos callaron unos segundos en los que el rubio recordó que le habían hecho una pregunta.

—O sea, yo soy Feliks, propietario de una rancho súper divino que se encuentra en el centro de la Llanura de Hyrule.

Mathew , que quería acabar cuanto antes porque tantos «o sea» le empezaban a dar dolor de cabeza, le tendió el dibujo y le dijo que Roderich le esperaría con él en casa. A Feliks se le iluminó la mirada al verlo. ¡O sea, era tan súper divino de la muerte! Estaría ideal con esa ropa puesta. Se fue a los pocos segundos. Fue en ese momento cuando Mathew descubrió que ahora podía mover unas cajas para poder alcanzar una entrada (desagüe) que había en la pared. Rezando porque el agua estuviese limpia, el pequeño hyliano entró en el castillo plagado de guardias que ni le veían ni le oían (e ignoraban a Antonio pese a lo raro que era ver un hada solitaria por allí) hasta llegar al patio del castillo.

Una vez en el patio, Mathew se encontró con un niño frente a él. Éste tenía su edad (¿es que todos los críos en este juego tienen diez años?) y estaba vestido con ropajes nobles y lujosos propios de los nobles. Mathew le saludó tímidamente pero el otro, que estaba mirando por la ventana que tenía en frente, no dio muestras de oírle. Entonces Antonio se acercó y le saludó gritando, asustando al chico. Éste se dio la vuelta y, milagrosamente, vio a Mathew, para luego acercarse a él con una sonrisa y de una manera algo femenina, pero elegante.

—Hola. Soy Francis, príncipe de Hyrule— se cruzó de hombros y le miró, crítico—. ¿Tú eres el niño que vi en mis sueños con la Esmeralda Kokiri? —esperó unos segundos por una respuesta— ¡Vamos! Tú también tienes que haberlo soñado.

—En realidad—intervino el hada— no tiene ningún sueño premonitorio y oscuro que le advierto de los terribles males que están a punto de asolar la tierra. Mi nombre es Antonio.

—Un placer—saludó el príncipe cortésmente. Entonces sacó un pañuelo de la nada y comenzó a morderlo de manera dramática mientras se dirigía a Mathew—. ¿No has tenido el sueño? ¡Entonces no eres el héroe y el mundo se sumirá en las tinieblas!

—P-p-pero ¡sí tengo la Esmeralda! —logró responder Mathew. Era una circunstancia demasiado desconcertante.

Francis se lo pensó un segundo.

—Bueno, valdrá. Ahora—tomó un aire solemne— debo contarte el secreto de la familia real de Hyrule.

Antonio le miró, emocionado por el importantísimo (seguro. Era la familia real después de todo) secreto que les iba a ser revelado a Mattie y a él; y fue a acomodarse entre los pliegues del gorro del chico que escuchaba con atención.

—En el lugar en el que las diosas abandonaron el mundo, dejaron la Trifuerza. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo—comentó—. Lo que ya no es tan conocido es que la Trifuerza concede deseos—informó con solemnidad (aunque eso también lo sabía todo el mundo) —. Si una persona buena y con buen gusto estilístico pide un deseo, el mundo será un paraíso. Pero si lo hace alguien malvado, el mundo será un infierno en el que nada tendrá colores que combinen y nos veremos obligados a llevar ropas feas y horteras—gimió, con lágrimas en los ojos solo por pensar en la clase de infierno que sería ese.

Francis realizó una pequeña pausa para relajarse y quitarse una visión tan espantosa de la cabeza.

—Pero, para evitar que ocurriese algo semejante, ese poder divino infinito fue escondido en un templo que sólo se abre con las tres piedras espirituales que guardan las razas de este mundo(tres de ellas) junto con el tesoro de la familia real: la Ocarina del Tiempo. Nadie podría entrar.

—Pero—interrumpió Mathew—, si alguna vez las tres razas se unieran y conspiraran sí que podrían acceder al templo.

Francis, sin ser capaz de encontrar un argumento frente a ello (porque, seamos realistas: nada es capaz de detener un ejército gorón bien organizado. Suerte que no existan), decidió cambiar de tema. Le señaló la ventana y le indicó que mirase por ella.

—En mis sueños aparecían unas nubes negras representando el mal. ¡Seguro que eran ese hombre!

El pequeño hyliano salido del bosque miró a través del cristal. Arrodillado frente al rey (se suponía, porque no podía vérsele por ningún lado) se encontraba un hombre rubio de ojos verdes (cómo lo sabían, teniendo en cuenta que los tenía cerrados, era un misterio más) y con unas orugas peludas enormes atacando su cara. ¡Huy, no! Que eran sus cejas.

—¡No ves esa armadura hortera y pasada de moda! —exclamaba el príncipe, mientras tanto—¡Y esas cejas! ¡Tiene que ser malvado! Además, preparó una comida de bienvenida y el catador real murió.

—¿¡Envenenó la comida!? —exclamaron Mathew y Antonio, horrorizados.

—No— repuso Francis, sorprendentemente— ya que había varios testigos y nadie vio que le echasen nada raro a la comida. Pero ese hombre es tan malvado es incapaz de cocinar algo comestible. Por eso tenemos que detenerle y demostrar que es malvado, ya que el estúpido de mi padre no me cree.

Mathew asintió, algo inseguro y sin terminar de comprender exactamente por qué se suponía que era malvado. Antonio, sin embargo, se sentía extrañamente eufórico y ansioso por derrotarle, como si se quisiera vengar de algo.

—Toma—Francis le dio una carta para que todo el mundo supiera que venía de parte de la familia real—. Mi ayo te enseñará una canción con la que podrás hacerlo casi todo. Suerte.

—Pero ¿qué tengo que hacer? —replicó Mathew, desconcertado.

—Conseguir las piedras, claro. Venga, vete —le echó Francis, muy animado.

Mathew se volvió hacia la entrada para descubrir que ahora había un hombre rubio vestido como un ninja sentado en el suelo. El hombre se encontraba comiendo («devorando» sería más correcto) una hamburguesa y bebiendo ruidosamente un refresco. El hombre pareció detectar que le observaban y se levantó enérgicamente.

—¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Alfred y soy el héroe que salvará al mundo! —entonces rebuscó entre sus bolsillos una carpeta en la que venía escrita «guión del Ocarina». Comenzó a reir ruidosamente al leerla —¡Esto está mal! ¡Está claro que el protagonista soy yo, no ese tal Mathew!

Vale. Creo que tengo el deber de intervenir. No, Alfred, no lo eres. Lo siento.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, indignado—¡Entonces no pienso cooperar! ¡Tengo que salvar el mundo! —puso morritos, enfadado.

¡No seas infantil! Es lo que te ha tocado en suerte, yo no tengo la culpa. Mira, que podría haber sido peor. Alfred no parecía hacerme mucho caso. Está bien, está bien, entonces te diré que serás un personaje imprescindible para el final del juego (otra cosa es que tenga mucho diálogo, pero eso no tengo por qué decírselo). Alfred resopló y aceptó a regañadientes. ¡Y que no te vea rompiendo la cuarta pared de nuevo!

—Bien, Mattie—se dirigió el sheikah al hyliano de verde—. Ahora ten enseñará la canción que conoce todo el mundo y que, además de poseer poderes extraños en circunstancias inusuales, te servirá para demostrar tu conexión con la familia real. Escucha.

Entonces Alfred sacó un gorro de vaquero y una armónica y comenzó a tocar una melancólica melodía que las gerudo frente al fuego una vez al mes. La tos intencionada de Francis le interrumpió.

—Esa no es, Alfred.

El ayo sacó la lengua a modo de disculpa y comenzó a tocar la canción correcta (compuesta por seis míseras notas que se multiplicaban mágicamente). Mathew la repitió in equivocarse y, por órdenes del príncipe, Alfred sacó al Mathew del castillo llamando la atención de todo el personal y haciendo una paradita en la despensa real para conseguir «víveres de emergencia» según el propio Alfred.

Ya fuera del castillo, en la llanura y, más importante todavía, a salvo de las lanzas de los guardias reales; Alfred le señaló a Mathew una montaña (la única de más de tres metros de altura) con una aureola divina de humo cerca de la cima.

—Allí se encuentran los gorón y su correspondiente piedra espiritual—le informó el sheikah—. A los pies de la montaña se encuentra mi pueblo, Washington; digooo, Kakariko.

—¿Washington? —preguntó Antonio, ante la extravagancia del nombre.

Alfred comenzó a reírse.

—Es este príncipe, que tiene ideas muy raras y se me pegan—se excusó el mayor—. Está empeñado en llamar a la Ciudadela de Hyrule París cuando herede el reino—hizo una pausa—. Suerte en tu aventura. Y no te preocupes. Al final el héroe lo seré yo—le aseguró, mientras su pelo y su sonrisa emitían desconcertantes brillitos que se perdían en el aire.

Después lanzó una Nuez Roma al suelo, de manera que ésta soltó un destello cegador y se quedó completamente ciego. Se vio obligado a volver al castillo dando traspiés constantemente. Mathew y Antonio le vieron marchar.

—¿Seguimos? —preguntó el hada.

El hyliano asintió.

* * *

**¿Eso no es de otro juego?:** Del Skyward Sword, concretamente xDD

* * *

Personajes por orden de aparición:

Din: Seychelles

Nayru: Bélgica

Farore: Lietchestein

Saria: Bielorrusia

Kaepora Gaebora: Lituania

Vendedor hyliano: Holanda

Malón: Austria

Talón: Polonia

Zelda: Francia

Ganondorf: Inglaterra

Impa: Estados Unidos

* * *

Si supierais quién tengo pensado que sea el héroe... (temed, temed) Peeeeeero ya lo veréis. Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	3. Capítulo 3

Buenas a todos. Siento mucho la espera del siguiente capítulo pero he llegado a considerar que el universo estaba en contra de una actualización: que si tengo trabajos, que si estoy con pocas ganas, que si tengo exámenes, que si me rompo una muñeca, que si me sale papeleo de los intercambios internacionales de debajo de las piedras (aún no he terminado y se supone que marcho el 1 de septiembre...). Una locura, vamos. Pero por fin que conseguido pasar a limpio otro capítulo, y aquí os traigo la tercera parte de esta historia. Y no, no voy a abandonarla :D

Disfrutad~

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** Un montón de tonterías

A pesar de saber que su destino era la Montaña de la Muerte (nombre halagüeño donde los hubiera) Mathew y Antonio, por razones desconocidas, decidieron encaminarse al centro de la Llanura, dónde se erigía la única edificación del lugar: una granja. Como los monstruos eran unos pesados, el hyliano tardó tres días con sus noches en llegar y, además, lo hizo para el arrastre. Pero en cuanto entró allí, a plena luz del día, supo que estaba a salvo porque los monstruos nunca se aventuraban dentro de una ciudad o similares por culpa de las leyes no escritas de ese mundo. Pero eso es otra historia; lo que verdaderamente importa es que Mathew y Antonio, comenzando a explorar ese sitio, entraron por una puerta que había a su izquierda. Allí se encontraba ese tío tan raro («¿Ese tío?» Por favor, dime alguien normal en todo el fic) llamado Feliks pintándose las uñas y rodeado de cucos de colores que tenían un comportamiento similar al de su dueño.

—Oh, eres tú—sonrió el dueño de la granja al verlos entrar—. Bienvenido, o sea. El vestido era tan súper fabuloso... ¡Y me quedaba divino! —comenzó a fantasear—. Pero me temo que no puedo dejar que te lo pruebes. ¡No puedo permitir que se estropee! —añadió, extrañamente dramático, a pesar de que ni el niño ni el hada le habían dicho nada al respecto. Y mucho menos para probarse un vestido—. Sin embargo, puedo dejaros probar un fantástico juego. ¿Queréis, o sea?

Mathew no estaba seguro de querer saber con qué clase de juegos se entretenía semejante espécimen, pero Antonio; tan jovial como siempre, respondió más de cinco veces seguidas de manera afirmativa. Entonces el granjero les explicó las reglas: de todos los cucos que había allí, tenía que encontrar a sus tres predilectos. Mathew, que se había fijado en el color del pintauñas, supuso que serían de color rosa. Pero, si bien abundaban los colores chillones, ninguno de los cucos había tenido la desgracia de haber sido teñido así. Eso le desconcertó bastante, y comenzó a examinar a los animales uno por uno en busca de algo que le diese alguna pista. Al final encontró que tres de ellos tenían la parte interior de las alas pintada de rosa, y ganó el juego; librando a Antonio de recibir más picotazos de los que ya había sufrido por ser, según los cucos, la lombriz voladora luminosa más extraña pero, sin lugar a dudas, más sabrosa que nunca habían visto (además de la única).

Feliks le regaló una botella de leche como premio para que no se muriera de hambre (aunque ya podría haberle dado cecina, que para algo tendría las vacas) y siguió a su rollo, pintándose las uñas. Mathew y Antonio salieron de allí y se dirigieron a la puerta que había en frente. Dentro de la estancia había un extraño hombre de pelo blanco que se encontraba amontonando carne en el lugar establecido para ello, en medio de la habitación y con el objetivo de molestar a todo el mundo. Fue entonces cuando los aventureros del Bosque Kokiri, realmente sorprendidos, descubrieron que en los establos no había vacas, sino osos. El hombre albino los vio y comenzó a reír de manera extraña. Antonio también se unió a sus sonidos indescriptibles («Kesesesese» y «Fusososososo» creyó comprender Mathew).

—Disculpad a este asombroso servidor—les saludó—pero soy tan increíble que me encontraba totalmente entregado a mi trabajo y no os oí.

—¡Hola! Yo soy Antonio y este es Mathew. Estamos de viaje y hemos acabado aquí. ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? —le preguntó el hada.

—¡En una granja de osos! —exclamó el de ojos rojos, orgulloso de trabajar en un lugar tan inusual y, por tanto, lo suficientemente increíble para él. En su cabeza pió un pollito de cuco cuyo crecimiento había sido detenido mágicamente por entes desconocidos, lo que lo convertía en el ser más grandioso e increíble de todos cuantos poblasen la faz de ese mundo.

—¡Es genial! —exclamó Antonio, que parecía haber olvidado los picotazos de los cucos. Porque, si unos simples cucos casi se lo comen, ¿qué no harían con él unos osos hambrientos?

Tras una animada charla entre Antonio y Gilbert sobre lo grandioso que era el lugar y lo increíble que era él mismo (y lo poco grandiosos que eran los vagos dueños de la granja); y dejando a Mathew en un segundo plano, devolviéndole su antigua invisibilidad, el hada y el hyliano se despidieron del trabajador y se dirigieron a la parte central de del rancho, donde unos cuantos osos paseaban despreocupadamente.

En el centro, y con un violín entre manos, se encontraba el niño semi aristócrata, el tal Roderich. Niño y hada se acercaron a él y lo saludaron, interrumpiendo así su canción (la cual en realidad, y misteriosamente, no había dejado de sonar a su alrededor) . Roderich se irritó, pero sus modales le impidieron mostrarlo de otra manera que no fuese tocando el violín, y como le estaban hablando no podía hacerlo.

—¿Qué estás tocando? —preguntó Antonio.

Roderich aprovechó la oportunidad para mostrarles su irritación repitiendo la eterna canción del lugar. Ninguno de los dos viajeros comprendió que se encontraba enfadado, pero entonces a Antonio se le encendió la bombilla y le dijo a Mathew que sacase la ocarina. Roderich pensó que se trataba de un instrumento muy rudimentario; que un piano o una flauta travesera tendrían más elegancia. Pero el chaval había salido del bosque. A Roderich no le sorprendería saber que comía con las manos. Cosa que el hyliano de verde hacía porque resultaba muy complicado comer bocadillos con cuchillo, tenedor y cuchara. Pero Roderich no le juzgó (más) y le enseñó la canción de ese sitio, compuesta por seis miserables notas. Muy triste para alguien con aires de aristócrata, pero la programación era la programación.

Mathew repitió la canción sin esfuerzo, aprendiéndola; y entonces vio como un osito de la granja (la única cría en realidad) se acercaba a él, atraído por la canción. O quizás por su olor a carne, quién sabía. Acababan de hablar con Gilbert al lado de un montón de comida, después de todo. Mathew se fijó en que el osito, que se acababa de sentar a su lado, mirándolo; era blanco. Le preguntó por el detalle a Roderich.

—Es un oso polar—le informó—. No sabemos si por milagro o por mutación aberrante, porque todos los osos que hay en la granja son pardos, de la Montaña de la Muerte. Pero ahí está: blanco y con una capa de pelo y grasa que resulta sorprendente que no se esté cociendo vivo. Se llama Kumajiro.

Mathew y Antonio saludaron y acariciaron al animal, si bien Antonio tuvo que alejarse, en prevención en prevención a los mordiscos que casi le daba el osito.

—Por cierto—saltó Roderich, como si se acabase de acordar—, ¿mi padre os acaba de dar una botella de leche? —ellos asintieron—. Tened cuidado. La leche de osa tiene dos posibles efectos: os cura todas las heridas, os devuelve la energía y os hace invulnerables mucho rato; o bien os deja medio muertos, os provoca todas las enfermedades posibles y os morís en un par de días. Eso es todo—y el niño aristocrático siguió con su violín y su triste canción de seis notas, mientras Mathew palidecía y tomaba la decisión de tirar la leche a la primera oportunidad (el árbol que había a la entrada de la granja se pudrió en cuestión de segundos).

Tras la extraña experiencia, los viajeros se dirigieron al fin a Kakariko, pueblo al que llegaron en cuanto subieron unas escaleras que había no muy lejos de la ciudadela. En cuanto entraron, Mathew vio a un hombre de pelo rubio con una trencita y mirada de cabreo infinito. Germania, que así se llamaba, era el jefe de unos carpinteros inútiles que había en la ciudad y que hacían cualquier cosa menos trabajar: Katyusa se dedicaba a correr mientras le perseguían unos cucos y provocando pequeños terremotos debido al movimiento de sus pechos; Edward se dedicaba a navegar por internet en el único ordenador que había en ese mundo (cómo lograba la conexión o cargar la batería, era un misterio; pero el cacharro funcionaba) y un tal Berwald se encontraba sólo en una esquina porque su mirada aterraba a todo lo que quisiera acercarse a él.

Como ni Antonio ni Mathew podían hacer nada para ayudar al pobre carpintero jefe, se dirigieron directamente hasta la salida del pueblo, guardada por un tipo de pelo puntiagudo y alabarda en mano. El guarda en cuestión, que no dejaba de berrear que era el rey del norte, les impidió pasar alegando que era demasiado peligroso para un niño, pero el hyliano le enseñó la carta que le había dado el príncipe Francis. Cuando la leyó, el de pelo puntiagudo se rió sin disimulo pensando para sus adentros que mundo héroe había elegido el príncipe. Pero eran órdenes y tenía que obedecer, de manera que le abrió la puerta.

—Oye, chico; un momento— le paró—. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? En la ciudadela hay una tienda de máscaras y quiero la de zorro. ¿Me la traes?

Antonio y Mathew se miraron. ¿Deberían? Durante un segundo tuvieron la sensación de que les resultaría útil... Entonces el guarda insistió y ellos aceptaron, aún sin saber exactamente por qué.

* * *

De nuevo en la ciudadela, Mathew y Antonio se dirigieron a la tienda y entraron. Ésta, de un extraño color morado y con la perturbadora forma de una boca, se encontraba regentada de un hombre de piel y ojos oscuros; y con un turbante blanco tapándole la cabeza. El dependiente les miró fijamente y Mathew se sintió algo cohibido, de manera que Antonio habló por él:

—¡Hola! Buscamos máscaras. ¿Podemos comprar?

Por toda respuesta, el callado dependiente señaló el cartel que había frente al mostrador. Mathew se acercó y lo leyó en voz alta:

«Tienda de las máscaras felices. Aquí no se venden máscaras, se prestan. Venderlas corre de tu cuenta. Suerte» El niño hyliano y el hada se miraron y miraron al dependiente. Él les devolvió la mirada.

Al final se llevaron dos. Las tenían que vender todas (según decía la letra pequeña) y así no darían tantas vueltas. Ya en Kakariko fueron hacia el guardia y le entregaron la máscara de zorro. El les pagó y se despidió de ellos, muy contento. Pero Mathew y Antonio, en lugar de seguir hacia la Montaña (de la Muerte) se dirigieron hacia el cementerio. No tenían motivos para ir, pero tampoco para no hacerlo. Allí había un niño caminando despreocupadamente por entre las tumbas y hablando con fantasmas que el hyliano no podía ver. El niño tenía una curiosa pinza con forma de cruz y un extraño rulo de pelo flotando independiente del resto del cabello.

El chico en cuestión miró a Mathew fijamente (y repentinamente) porque sabía que tenía una máscara interesante (se lo habían dicho los fantasmas, que eran unos cotillas) y se la pidió. Mathew le entregó una máscara con una forma rectangular y de color rojo con una cruz blanca y dentro, otra azul. El niño desconocido se quedó con ella aunque no hizo ademán de ponérsela y le indicó al hyliano que investigase unas tumbas que había por allí. No les pagó porque era un niño y no tenía dinero. Después se marchó a casa.

Antonio, muerto de curiosidad (aunque no literalmente) instó a Mathew a mover la más cercana a ellos. El niño no estaba seguro de querer molestar a su morador, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. La piedra dejó ver un agujero por el cual entraba perfectamente. Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, Mathew rezó para sus adentros y se dejó caer por el aparente agujero sin fondo. A los pocos segundos llegó hasta una pequeña sala en la que había un cofre. En éste había un escudo hyliano de metal, muy bonito y lo suficientemente grande como para que Mathew no pudiera cogerlo y se viera obligado a agacharse bajo él. Suspiró, resignado, mientras lo guardaba en el inventario y se colocaba el de madera de nuevo.

Hada y hyliano salieron de la tumba gracias a un antiguo sistema de levitación que había bajo el agujero y se dirigieron a la otra, que se encontraba sospechosamente separada del resto, como si se tratara de un lugar importante. Además, cuando se acercaban el cielo se nublaba y comenzaba a llover; pero si se alejaban volvía a brillar el sol. Mathew intentó empujarla por todos los ángulos, pero su fuerte no era la fuerza y la tumba no se movió ni un centímetro. Agotado, se sentó contra ella y entonces percibió el enorme dibujo de la trifuerza que tenía justo en frente. Antonio fue azotado por otro rayo de sabiduría divina y le dijo al hyliano que tenía que ponerse encima y tocar la canción que Alfred le había enseñado, la Nana de Francis. En cuanto tocó la última nota, un rayo cayó sobre la tumba y la hizo pedazos, aunque ninguno golpeó al hyliano en un momento de suerte milagrosa. Él casi se muere del susto por el rayo que casi le cae encima.

Algo más recuperados, Antonio y él entraron en el agujero que la tumba (también) había dejado al descubierto. El hyliano comenzó a plantearse si debajo de esas lápidas de roca había algo o todo eran tesoros olvidados y cámaras secretas. En la primera sala no había nada, excepto un par de keese que perecieron bajo la temblorosa espada kokiri en pocos minutos. La segunda era otra historia. Primero porque había cuatro enormes estanques de ácido frente a él, bloqueando su camino hacia la siguiente sala. Y, segundo, porque las partes que se libraban del ácido se encontraban guardadas por reDead. Y, como el niño ignorante que era, Mathew decidió enfrentarse a ellos. El primer monstruo al que se acercó le atrapó en cuestión de segundos y comenzó a absorberle su energía mientras el hyliano gritaba de terror y dolor. El hada gritó una cosa muy distinta...

—¡Oh! ¡Por las Diosas! ¡Lo está violando! ¡Y es un muerto! ¡Es necrofilia! ¡Es pedofilia! ¡Es necropedofilia! — el hada estaba horrorizada al frente al espectáculo que el reDead parecía estar ofreciendo con el hyliano.

Tras mucho forcejear, Mathew consiguió escabullirse del monstruo y lanzarse de cabeza contra el estanque de ácido más cercano, un lugar seguro al que los monstruos no le seguirían. Y por el ácido corrosivo que le destrozaba la ropa y la piel caminó hasta cruzar la sala. Y allí se encontró tan sólo con una tumba. La decepción se pintó en la cara del chico, al borde de las lágrimas. ¿De verdad había pasado por todo eso para nada? Y, mientras Mathew comenzaba a llorar desconsolado, Antonio se ponía a investigar rápidamente la sala; no porque Mathew le diera igual sino para asegurarse de que allí había algo de valor antes de que algo se derrumbara. Y encontró un poema vanguardista que el hada apenas era capaz de comprender, y que mencionaba algo del sol y los muertos. En una esquina de la tumba, tallada también para la posteridad, había una pequeña partitura compuesta por seis notas (joder, qué obsesión por las seis notas). Antonio voló a tranquilizar a Mathew y a mostrarle su descubrimiento. El hyliano, bastante deprimido pese a todo, tocó la Canción del Sol. No ocurrió nada destacable.

Por suerte, Mathew leyó el poema por él mismo antes de perder toda esperanza. Tampoco entendió nada, pero se le ocurrió la idea de tocar la canción en la sala anterior. Con un poco de suerte los reDead se desintegraban. Y si no... bueno, siempre le quedaría el ácido. Puso en marcha su plan antes de que ningún monstruo fuera capaz de dar un paso en su dirección y comprobó cómo éstos quedaron extrañamente petrificados. Mathew corrió hacia la salida como si fuera el fin del mundo, llegando fuera sin mayores contratiempos.

* * *

Personajes por orden de aparición:

Ingo: Prusia

Carpintero jefe: Germania

Carpintero 1: Ucrania

Carpintero 2: Estonia

Carpintero 3: Suecia

Vendedor de las máscaras felices: Egipto

Soldado guarda: Dinamarca

Niño del cementerio: Noruega

* * *

Y eso es todo de momento. Hasta el próximo capítulo (espero no tardar tanto en subirlo)


	4. Capítulo 4

Y, más pronto que la última vez, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta parodia. Espero que os guste.

Disfrutad~

* * *

**Capítulo 4:** La montaña con el camino que daba al bosque

(Título alternativo: Tralalalá lalala hihoo tralala hihoo tralala hihoo, Tralalalá lalala hihoo tralala hihoo)

Cuando Mathew volvió a sentir el aire fresco, descubrió que ya era de noche.

—¡Maldición! ¡Me cago en la puta! ¡¿Quién coño ha sido el gracioso que se ha cargado la tumba, joder?!

Y también escuchó los berridos e insultos enfurecidos de alguien. Ese alguien se trataba del enterrador, un hombre sorprendentemente joven, castaño y con un rulo que giraba hacia el lado derecho de su cabeza, desafiando las leyes de la física como muchas otras cosas en esta historia. Ah, y también tenía una mala leche tremenda.

—¡Hola! —saludó el hada al verle— ¡Soy Ant...!

El mencionado no fue capaz de finalizar su frase porque una de las manos de Lovino, el enterrador, le agarró y comenzó a estrujarle con todas sus fuerzas. La otra se encargaba del pequeño hyliano.

—¡Muy bien! —les gritó a la cara—¡Vais a decirme cómo coño os habéis cargado la tumba! ¡Y vais a pagar hasta la última rupia, ¿me oís?! ¡O si no mandaré a toda la mafia fantasma contra vosotros! —amenazó.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —chillaba Mathew aterrorizado.

Con tanta sacudida que estaba sufriendo, al pequeño de verde se le cayó la carta del príncipe Francis al suelo; captando la atención del enterrador, que le dejó caer al suelo sin contemplaciones y la recogió. La carta, firmada por el mismísimo Francis («Un niño pijo mimado, seguro» pensó Lovino sin errar del todo) aseguraba que Mathew había sido enviado por la familia real. Al enterrador se le encendió la bombilla al leerlo. Si al crío ese lo mandaban los mandamases de Hyrule, significaba que eran responsables de él. Y que podría sacar tajada con la excusa de la tumba.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Lovino se quedó con el papel y entró en su casucha a medio derrumbarse para salir de nuevo como un jefe mafioso a los pocos minutos. Tras convocar a varios fantasmas de la susodicha mafia para que le acompañasen a su viaje al castillo y le ayudaran a «negociar», se dirigió a Mathew.

—Tienes suerte—le dijo—. No lo voy a pagar contigo. Pero me quedo con tu carta; y más vale que no vuelva a verte mientras viva, ¿_capisci_?

Dos segundos más tarde, Mathew y Antonio habían salido corriendo y volando (respectivamente) del pueblo como si fueran a morir por permanecer allí. Tal vez ese fuera el motivo.

* * *

El camino hacia la cima de la Montaña de la Muerte era empinado, pedregoso, duro y estaba plagado de monstruos de los cuales Mathew trataba de huir. Pero esas cosas no dejaban de pegar saltos e impedirle el paso, de manera que el hyliano se veía obligado a acabar con ellos. Consiguió llegar, sin embargo, a la cima (aunque tardando más tiempo del mínimamente aceptable) y entró en la gran cueva que había. Ya dentro se encontró con un extraño ser marrón con piedras en la espalda que pertenecía a la raza de los gorón. Al ser le rugían las tripas tan fuerte que Mathew apenas podía oír sus propios pensamientos. Antonio le preguntó qué le pasaba.

—Vino un hombre feo-goro, y tapó la cueva en la que encontramos rocas como alimento-goro. Luego la llenó de monstruos-goro (¿por qué lo hizo si ya no puede entrar nadie-goro?). ¡Y lo peor es que como hace mucho que empezamos a comer sólo esas rocas por ser las más sabrosas, hemos sufrido una extraña mutación-goro, y cualquier roca que no provenga de allí nos resulta venenosa-goro! Me muero de hambre-goro... —finalizó.

Mathew y Antonio se miraron y decidieron alejarse del gorón, el cual les ignoró y se enroscó sobre sí mismo, mimetizándose con el resto de las rocas.

Ambos viajeros, viendo que la cueva tenía una extraña estructura similar a un cono, decidieron bajar a la parte inferior con las escaleras (esquivando por los pelos a un gorón que no dejaba de girar y que les atropellaría sin piedad y sin darse cuenta como no tuviesen cuidado). Por el camino vieron unas extrañas pelotas con hojas y una mecha; y por lo que mencionaban los gorones que todavía no se encontraban lo suficientemente hambrientos como para caer desfallecidos, se trataban de flores bomba. Mathew decidió no acercarse mucho a ellas por si acaso.

Ya abajo, se encontró con una especie de jarrón gigante, una puerta cerrada y otra bloqueada por rocas. Frente a la puerta cerrada había una alfombra que Antonio, sin poder evitarlo, señaló como lugar importante. Mathew se puso encima y, por probar si la canción hacía algo con esa puerta, tocó la Nana de Francis. Y la puerta se abrió. Ambos se adentraron en la cámara del jefe de los gorón, Im-Yong-Soo, un gorón de pelo castaño y con un rulo con carita. El jefe gorón se enfadó al ver a Mathew. ¡Al oír la canción había pensado que habría llegado un emisario real, no un crío!

—¡Fuera de aquí-daze! —le gritó enfadado porque no tenían comida, porque la cosecha de bombas había sido pésima, porque no podía tocarles los pechos a otros gorons— ¡Ya tengo suficientes problemas-daze! ¡Y soy un gorón orgulloso-daze, no aceptaré tu ayuda-daze!

—¿Por qué dices «daze» en vez de «goro»?—le preguntó Antonio, a su vez.

—¡Fuera-daze!

Mathew decidió agarrar al hada y salir de allí corriendo, no fuera a ser que el gorón se enfadase aún más y quisiera aplastarles con toda su mole rocosa. Pero uno de los palos que Mathew guardaba en su mochila invisible se prendió en la única antorcha de la habitación (y de la cueva), y en su carrera apresurada prendió una de las flores bomba que habían crecido en la pared, justo al lado de la roca que bloqueaba la entrada a otra cámara. Sacando el palo de la mochila para no quemarse la ropa, el hyliano se adentró en la sala para descubrir que se trataba de una tienda cuyo vendedor era un extraño gorón rubio con el pelo como un tulipán y que fumaba una pipa tranquilamente mientras leía el libro de poemas «Amor de un zora en el Lago Hylia». Mathew marchó de la tienda para no volver a entrar.

Aún con la antorcha en la mano, subió al piso de arriba y se dio cuenta de que sonaba una canción muy alegre y animada. Siguió el sonido (que había hipnotizado a un gorón) y descubrió que salía desde un pasillo bloqueado por rocas y con unas flores bombas convenientemente situadas al lado. Mathew prendió una para que estallase y despejara el camino. Después la antorcha se consumió y desapareció para siempre. Mathew se dirigió al final del pasillo.

Reapareció en un cuadrado rodeado por árboles, revelando que había aparecido en medio de un bosque. También había cuatro troncos huecos gigantes que llevaban a diferentes sitios, pero que no se podía ver a través de ellos por culpa de un vacío negro.

—¡Hola, Mathew! —saludó el búho Toris desde una rama cercana— ¿Qué tal?

—¡Genial, gracias! —respondió Antonio.

El hyliano se encogió de hombros, tímido. Había estado peor.

—Estás en el Bosque Perdido—le informó el Búho—, pero no te preocupes. Para llegar a tu destino sólo tienes que seguir la música.

—¿Y si aún así nos perdemos? —preguntó el hada, alarmado.

—Apareceréis en el Bosque Kokiri. Suerte.

Y tras esas palabras, Toris salió volando. Mathew decidió seguir su consejo para poder avanzar por allí. Tras cruzas varios lugares iguales por donde la música se oía más fuerte, llegó a una zona abierta y con un pasillo al frente bloqueado por unas rejas. En cuanto Mathew se acercó un poco, apareció de la nada un wolfo (un lobo semibípedo con cara de loco. Creo que tienen la rabia) que se puso a girar a su alrededor y a intentar arañarle con sus garras(que, extrañamente, rebotaban contra el escudo de madera). Como era un monstruo muy ágil, al hyliano le costó acabar con él. Bueno, porque era muy ágil, porque bloqueaba los ataques de la espada de Mathew, porque éste no era ningún experto y porque Antonio no dejaba de gritar cosas como «¡Oye! ¡Escucha! ¡Hey! ¡Escucha! ¡Escucha!». Sea como fuere, lo importante es que el wolfo terminó consumido en llamas azules y que la verja desapareció; así como que los malos fueron desterrados al Reino del Crepúsculo. Espera, no; eso es de otro juego...

En cualquier caso, Mathew avanzó por una zona llena de matorrales deku que sólo le atacaban cuando se alejaba de ellos. Ya al final llegó hasta unas escaleras gigantes que le llevaron a una zona con un templo olvidado. El edificio resultaba inaccesible debido a que las escaleras estaban derrumbadas. Y también había una especie de altar con la Trifuerza y un extraño dibujo verde pintado. A un lado destacaba un tocón porque en él se encontraba sentada la bella y letal kokiri Natasha, afilando un par de cuchillos. En cuanto la vislumbró, Mathew rezó porque ella no le hubiera visto y comenzó a retroceder, pero las diosas no debieron escucharle y la kokiri clavó su mirada en él a los pocos segundos, congelándolos (metafóricamente) en el sitio. El hada, recordando que la vez anterior no se habían presentado, se apresuró a cumplir con el saludo:

—¡Hola! Me llamo Antonio, ¿y tú? —le gritó alegremente.

Natasha ignoró a la pelota voladora y le ordenó a Mathew que se acercase. El chico, que no era capaz de apartar la vista de los cuchillos que la kokiri tenía en la mano; y viéndose atrapado, se acercó con lentitud, deseando una muerte rápida e indolora. Pero Natasha no le atacó, sino que le preguntó por la ocarina. Como Mathew se encontraba demasiado aterrorizado como para hablar, Antonio respondió por él afirmativamente y consiguió que el aterrorizado hyliano se la mostrase. Natasha asintió, aprobando el cuidado que había recibido el instrumento, le dio la espalda Mathew y cogió varios cuchillos más.

—Escucha y repite—le ordenó.

Entonces lanzó los cuchillos contra unos frutos cercanos que explotaban al contacto, produciendo notas musicales. Mathew estaba demasiado asustado como para repetir la canción de seis tristes notas en buenas condiciones y se equivocó un poco; pero al segundo intento lo logró perfectamente. Natasha se dirigió a él.

—Recuerda este sitio porque será importante en el futuro. Con esta canción puedes hablar conmigo pero más te vale que no me llames por una estupidez. Y ahora márchate, este lugar es secreto y no quiero a nadie molestando—entonces el rostro de la kokiri se torno extremadamente amenazador—. Y más te vale no hablarle a nadie sobre él.

Lo siguiente que tanto Antonio como Natasha supieron fue que el pequeño hyliano corría tan rápido en dirección contraria que se llevaba por delante a todos los pobres matorrales deku que tenían la desgraciada idea de intentar atacarlo. Siglos más tarde, Mathew sería conocido entre ellos como «La estela de polvo asesina» y contarían su leyenda a los matorrales deku pequeños que no querían obedecer a sus mayores o se portaban mal.

Mathew no dejó de correr hasta encontrarse de nuevo en la segura cueva de los gorones que podían aplastarlo con el dedo meñique. Ellos no eran nada comparados con Natasha. Lo malo fue que quedó tan agotado que, en lugar de arrastrarse por los escalones, tuvo que tirarse al vacío hacia el nivel inferior. Cuando avanzó por delante de la tienda, el siniestro vendedor seguía inmerso en su lectura.

Por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, Mathew se dirigió de nuevo a la cámara del jefe gorón cuando recuperó fuerzas suficientes como para caminar; ayudado por Antonio (bueno, en realidad el hada apenas podía levantar el gorro del hyliano). Una vez se encontró delante de Im-Yong-Soo (el cual le dirigió una mirada de disgusto. ¡No sólo se atrevía a volver sino que sus pechos no merecían la pena!), empezó a tocar la canción que acababa de aprender, a pesar de la amenaza de Natasha de no llamarle para nada (y el pequeño hyliano nunca supo a qué se debió exactamente semejante arranque de estupidez). En cuanto oyó la primera nota, el jefe gorón cayó hipnotizado y comenzó a bailar como si le fuera la vida en ello (y de un modo bastante perturbador, cabe destacar). Cuando terminó, se encontraba de mejor humor e incluso sonreía exageradamente.

—¡Esa canción es genial-daze! ¡Cómo se nota que fue creada en mi casa, la Montaña de Fuego, junto con el instrumento!

Manto Mathew como Antonio acordaron silenciosamente no sacarle de su error (pues la canción era kokiri y la ocarina más vieja que respirar), por si acaso le enfadaban de nuevo.

—¡Escuchar algo tan mío ha logrado alegrarme-daze! —el gorón seguía a lo suyo— Soy Im-Yong-Soo, jefe de los gorón—aunque eso Mathew y Antonio ya lo sabían— ¿Queríais algo-daze?

—Pues sí—se adelantó Antonio, contagiado por la alegría que se había apoderado del gorón—. Nos gustaría que nos dieras la piedra espiritual del fuego. Tenemos que salvar el mundo y eso.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si ese es el tesoro de nuestra raza-daze! —replicó Im-Yong-Soo, haciendo un puchero— ¡No quiero! —refunfuñó. Aunque luego pensó en la canción de la familia real que Mathew sabía, y (supuestamente) su conexión con ellos—. Hum. Bueno, podrás tener la piedra si quieres-daze. Pero esta se encuentra en una cueva sellada llena de monstruos.

—¡Por supuesto! —gritó Antonio.

Mathew sólo alcanzó a poner cara de horror.

* * *

Dampé/ El enterrador: Italia del Sur

Darunia: Corea del Sur

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Hasta pronto.


End file.
